At the Princes Command
by HiI'mJustyne
Summary: Read and review! I hope you like it!


At the Prince's Command  
By Casadee Jones.

Chapter 1

I looked around the dark room and studied it. Three windows, a table and chair, some books and old rags, and a closet with some clothes. "Seems livable." I thought to myself. "Why me?" I said out loud. I pulled on my maid outfit and checked myself out. Still small breasts, as usual. I stepped out into the long hallway and walked slowly to the young master's room. "Y-young master?" I choked out. "Oh come in Serena." He replied. I opened the door to find him stripped naked. I covered my eyes and let out a small scream. "I have no shame dear" He said with a laugh.

I sighed and peeked through my fingers. "D-do you need help getting dressed?" I asked in a whisper. "That would be helpful, yes." He replied. I looked him up and down. Sir Michael, age 17, brunette, deep blue eyes. He was a sex god. I glared a bit. "I think you would look nice in a white button up with black dress pants." I said. "And a black blazer?" He asked. "Well of course Sir Michael!" I said with a small smile. I wasn't always the most confident. With me being unusually tall for a 15 year old girl, very scrawny, and completely breast less, I guess you can see why. Most guys say I'm pretty, I guess. I have blond hair with ice blue eyes, and a pale skin tone, I sound okay?

He looked at me with a frown on his face. "Now dear." He took my chin in his hand. I thought for sure I was going to get slapped. "I wouldn't want the one I love calling me 'Sir'" My eyes widened as I yanked backwards and fell to the floor. "Excuse me?!" I said with a slight shakiness' in my voice. The Young Master helped me up on my feet and pulled me close. "Did I studder love?" He asked in a lust filled tone before pulling me in to a heated kiss. I could feel his groin against my skirt; I guess he had forgotten about clothes. I hoped he had forgotten at least. I groaned as he shoved his tongue into my mouth and pulled away after a couple seconds. "Y-you must g-get dressed… Michael." He sighed and held his arms out I walked over and slid on some boxers, then his white button up shirt and some trousers. As I fixed up the buttons I could feel him staring at the top of my head. "Serena?" He asked. "Y-yes Michael?" "How do you feel about me?" I slid on his black blazer and did up his tie. "You are my master." I said in a whisper. "I will go make tea now." And with that, I ran out of the room.

"Serena!" I heard him call after me as I ran down the long hallways to the kitchen, when I got there I was out of breath. "Are you okay Serena?" My best friend Lace said to me. Lace was a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair that reached her waist and green eyes that just you couldn't say no to. "I'm fine Lace!" I said in-between pants. I felt her soft, cold arms go over my shoulders. "Was it Young Master Michael again?" She asked in a soft voice. I nodded my head yes as I heard her sigh. "That kid is really annoying me! If he weren't royalty I would-" "Sock him" We all finished for her. We knew Lace all too well. I laughed and fixed a small cup of tea. "I have to run this to Sir Michael" I sighed as I walked back to Michael's room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Michael?" I asked in a soft tone. He looked up at me with puffy eyes, god I felt terrible. I sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder."Are you okay?" I asked. He leaned over to where our lips almost met. "Kiss me." He said "And I will be just fine." I sighed and thought to myself "I am to obey his every wish…" I leaned in and kissed his lips slightly, as I tried to pull away his strong hands pulled me back to where I was almost sitting on him. "Now you shall go all the way with me." He said, his eyes filled with lust. I wanted to run, scream, and cry. It was no use. I was his toy.

The next morning I awoke in Michael's bed with the smell of sex in the air. "Oh goodness" I thought to myself. I turned to look at a sleeping Michael. I sighed and stood up, got dressed, and went to fix his breakfast. As I stepped into the kitchen everyone turned to look at me, without notice a pale hand hit down hard on my face. It was Lace. "How dare you!" She was yelling."H-how dare I what!?" I asked. "We all could hear your moans last night! You are a lady! Not a piece of trash!" Lace replied. I almost passed out. "Lace you know I must obey his every order!" "Yeah well that was considered rape! Did he push you into it? Do it against your will?" I could hear the sound of worry in her voice. I hugged my worrying best friend tightly. "I'm okay Lace. No need to worry." She sighed and hugged me back. "I need pancakes for Sir Michael." I said to her. As she walked away to the master kitchen I could hear her swearing under her breath. It took a while for her to finish the pancakes but she finally had them done. I took the tray from her and poured some juice. As I walked to Michael's room I thought about all the stuff that might happen today. I hesitantly opened the door. "I made breakfast…" I said quietly. "Yum, thanks" Michael said as he took the tray and planted a kiss on my forehead. I sat down in a chair and watched the prince scarf down the breakfast.

I watched as he finished his juice and decided to ask "Michael?" "Yes?" He replied not looking up from his plate. "Last night… Was that considered rape?" He laughed and looked up at me, his deep blue eyes sparkled. "No dear, well I don't think so. You seemed to enjoy it." His eyes filled with lust. "A lot." I could feel the hot blush forming on my cheeks. "M-Michael…" I said in a low tone. I felt strong arms across my shoulders. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just really love you." I hugged him back, not even resisting the urge, I kissed him. I felt him kiss back, biting softly on my bottom lip. I pulled away "Not s-so fast…" I said with a blush across my face. I liked Michael, I really did. But I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship like this. Especially with a prince!

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter of my short story called At the Princes command. I hoped you liked it! Please leave reviews! **


End file.
